Perfect Psycho Love
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: A few months have gone by and Driver had found a new girl to become obsess with. As he follows her he finds out that she is deadly and dangerous with a dark hunger like her father. DriverXOc pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Chapter One: Red Riding Hood

 **He continued on running. That was all he could do right now, run. He knew that if he ever slowed down they will catch him. His legs were burning and aching as he has been running for miles but the sound of twigs snapping and a dog barking from behind him was enough to fuel him to keep on going. He leaped over an old log and a bear trap snatch on to his leg when his feet touch it. He screamed and cried from the pain as the metal mouth pierces his flesh and bone. The sound of leaves crunching and the barking were getting closers so he tried to pull the mouth of the trap open. Then the sound of chains that were dragging from the ground caught his ear. He looked down at the end of the bear trap and saw the chain attach to it. It was well hidden under the leaves and they started to fly up as the chain was being pulled. He tried pulling the trap open again but it was too late. The trapped was pulled; dragging him with it. He screamed to the top of his lungs but no one would hear him. When he stopped he turned on his back and noticed a hooded figure standing next to him with an all-black German Shephard that was growling at him.**

" **What do you want, man?!" He cried "What do you want?!"**

 **The hooded figure kept silent and slowly took out a hand hook. Without a word the figure quickly plunged the hook in his mouth and hit deep inside his brain. He twitched for a few minutes before dying and then the killer dragged him back to where the man had ran from; placing him in the back of the guy's own jeep. The drive didn't take long as the killer stopped at a barn. The killer had opened the barn doors before taking a trolley out and placed the body on it. When the body was secured the killer pushed him inside and started on their work.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)0(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cool breeze of autumn ending was known in the air of Baltimore, Maryland. The sun rays shine through the colors of the leaves that were in trees and the ones that fallen. They were neatly on the ground till a school bus passed through them. The bus had a group of teens, two teachers and four parent chaperones. Loud music blared out of the windows of the bus as it sped down the road.

Inside the bus was a class of high school seniors from the art class were on a field trip to The Walters Art museum. The two teachers and four parent chaperones were sitting at the front from behind the bus driver, Mario; mingling with each other. The students were talking loudly, laughing or singing to the music that was playing. All the students were excited to leave school.

One student was listening to her own music from her phone as she was reading a book. She has long black hair that was in a French Braid, light tan skin and maroon amber eyes. The said girl was reading the "The Most Dangerous Game" which was one of her favorites. She was listening to "The Howling" by Within Temptation. She rarely gets to listen to this kind of music since her father prefers to listen to classical orchestra or opera.

"Mischa, hey, Mischa."

Mischa looked up from her book when someone nudged her shoulder. It was her friend Kat who was sitting in the seat in front of her. She pressed the music button on paused before pulled her earphones out of her ears.

"Yes, what is it Kat?" She asked

"We're almost there." Kat said

"Okay." Mischa nodded

She marked her book with a book mark before closing it and placed it back in her book bag. Her other friend Amy that was sitting next to her followed her lead as she turned off her Ipod and placed it in her backpack. She looked up and let out an annoying sigh before looking at Mischa.

"Marc is looking this way again." She said rolling her eyes.

Mischa rolled her eyes too but didn't look his way as she knew it was what he wanted. Marc Goyal was 18, has tan skin, smooth black hair and dark blue eyes. He's pretty must the most popular guy in school and the girls loved him; wanted to date him. He's had a crush on Mischa since the six graded but she never liked him because of his reputation with the girls. Right now, he was dating Britney Collen who is also known as the class whore at school. She pretty much slept with the whole football team before dating him. Even though they were dating she still flirts with other guys and he cheats on her with other girls. They just seem to be perfect for each other.

"I don't know why he can't take a hint." Mischa mumbled

A few minutes later the bus came to a stop at a small park that was across the street of the museum. Seeing that they finally stop the students grabbed their stuff and hurried off the bus. Mr. Evens, one of the art teachers, was the first to get off as he checked everyone off their list. When Mischa, Kat and Amy got off the bus they walked over to a bench and waited for the trip to start. Mischa placed her earphones on again as she took out her sketch book and started drawing. Her favorite song "What have you done now" was playing and she started singing along with it. Luckily she didn't get lost into the music like she normally does and noticed that someone was watching her. They came closer and stopped right next to her. When the music ended she looked up and saw that it was a man in his early 30's and was handsome. She gave him a small smile as she unplugged her earphones.

"Beautiful." He whispered

She raised a brow at me and he gave her a friendly smile.

"Your singing, it was beautiful." He said

"Oh, thank you." She said

Before he could anything else to her one of the teachers called the students and told them that it was time to head to the museum. She placed her sketch book and pencil back in her book back before getting up from the bench with her friends.

"Well…have a good day." She said with a friendly smile

He bowed his head in respect which surprised her a little and she left.

"Who was the hottie you were talking to?" Amy asked when they were far away from the guy.

"I have no idea." Mischa shrugged

.

.

.

 **His POV…**

It's been a couple of months since I had lost Betty and let Emma go. I had hoped that Emma would come back to me and finally see that we had something special. But at last she has not. I was thinking of going back for her, but why should I? Not only has she denied that we had something special, denying me and what I was; she had tried to kill me twice after I saved her life.

So I have been traveling from town to town, trying to find someone new for me. There were a few women that were attractive but they lacked that certain bite that I wanted. Right now I was in Baltimore, Maryland for family business. I was walking down in a small park like area that was near an art museum. I noticed a few high school kids were around and I knew since it was a week day that it must be field trip. A few attractive teen girls looked my way with lust in their eyes and I just smirked as I walked on. They were too easy prey; it wouldn't be fun.

" **Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish that I had other choices. Than to harm the one I love…"**

That voice; so beautiful. I looked around trying to find the being that belonged to that to that angelic voice.

" **I know I'd better stop trying. You know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you now. I know I should stop believing. I know that there's no retrieving. It's over now…what have you done?"**

I found the angel that belonged to the voice and I felt that my heart was beating faster than ever before. Sitting on a bench was a raven hair beauty that was in a French braid. She wore a red sweater dress with black leggings and black leather boots. She was listening to music from her phone as she was drawling something in a sketch pad. She was so beautiful. Could she be a siren, cause myself getting lost to her. Her beauty and voice were pulling me right towards her. But her outfit reminds me of little red riding hood. Which it suited her better since I'm liked the big bad wolf in this story.

" **I…I've been waiting for someone like you…but now you are slipping away… Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There is a curse between us…between me and you…Would you mind if I killed you…Would you mind if I tried to…cause you have…turned into my worst enemy. You carry hate that I don't feel…It's over now…what have you done?"**

She looked to be 17 or 18. God I hope she's 18. Had light tan skin, was about 5'7ft and was slender but looked like she was built a little. I wish I could see what her eyes looked like.

" **I…I've been waiting for someone like you…but now you are slipping away… Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There is a curse between us…between me and you…What have you done? I will not fall… Won't let it go…We will be free…When it ends… I…I've been waiting for someone like you…but now you are slipping away… Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There is a curse between us…between me and you I…I've been waiting for someone like you…but now you are slipping away… Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There is a curse between us…between me and you."**

When she had stop singing I found myself standing next to her. I don't even know when I started moving towards her. She must have sensed me as she looked up at me from her drawing. Her eyes were amber but with a hint maroon in them. They were beautiful just like everything else about her. She gave me a small smile and unplugged one of the earplugs.

"Beautiful." I whispered without knowing

She raised a brow at me and I gave her a friendly smile.

"Your singing, it was beautiful." I said

"Oh, thank you." She said

Before I could talk to her one of the teachers had called the students and told them to head to the museum. She placed her sketch book and pencil back in her book bag before getting up from the bench.

"Well…have a good day." She said with a friendly smile

I bowed my head in respect and watch her as she left with two other girls. I felt my heart racing and my palms were sweating. What was going on? I never felt like this before. Not even for Emma. Was this love? Is this what loves feels like? No, it can't be can it? All I know is that I want her.

Wanting to be near her more I waited for a while till entering the museum. As always I stayed far from her and her group but enough to watch her every move. It seems that my little red was interested in art especially the paintings and sculptures from ancient Greek and Rome. I just love seeing the spark in her eyes as she takes in the work of art. I wonder if she'll have the same spark when she sees the work in my kills.

Four hours later have passed and it was almost time for the students to head back to school. They were heading to an area where the museum was showing off a new master piece. My little red made sure to be in the first row to see it with her friends. I couldn't help but smile at her curiosity. The man tore down the sheet to revile the new art work and what they showed took even me by surprise. Their gasp in horror and screams filled the room. Standing where the art was supposed to be was a dead man's body that had a bulls head and the legs of a bull sew the body and a pose where it was pierced with seven spears from the back. The dead man's stomach was sliced opened and his guts were out and had three human skulls inside the stomach and four around the guts.

Like I said, I was surprise by this and blended well with crowd. I looked at my little red and she had the look of surprise and shock on her face too but there was something else. The spark in her eyes; it was still there. She was at awe with the kill. Oh my love, you are becoming more and more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

 **A/N: As you can see I have changed the story that was "Obsessed" but changed the title. Hope you enjoy it. Also there will be another crossover in this story.**

By 4:45pm the museum was surrounded with cops. They asked all the employees questions while they search the place for clues and video footage. Everyone, including the students had stayed outside of the museum once they arrived. Mischa and the other students were standing on the other side of the tape line trying to get a glimpse of what's going on. The bus was still broken down so the teachers had to call their parents to pick them up. Mischa was leaning against a lamp pole as she listened to "Dirty Pretty" from In This Moment with one earplug while talking to her friends.

"So what do you think of my project?" She asked as she held up her sketch pad of her art project for next week.

"Beautiful, as always but just wait till you see mine." Amy said

"What is it?" Mischa asked

"You know the rules girl." Amy smiled

The two girls laughed before looking at Kat. She was doodling in her sketch; keeping quiet.

"What about you Kat?" Mischa asked

"It's almost…ready. I'm just…not sure…" Kat said shyly and not looking up

Her left hand started to twitch and Mischa stood up straight.

"Kat…remember. Breath and count to 10." She whispered

The platinum blonde girl took a deep breath and started counting to ten like she was told to. When she was ready she looked up at him with her normal smile.

"Sorry, I guess…I'm still…" She said

"We know…that was a little intense back there." Mischa said

The sound of a motorcycle was heading towards them and someone shouted their names. It was Kat's boyfriend: Jeremy Hunt. He's their age, Asian, tall, dark brown eyes and he used to have spiky brown hair but dyed it green. He's pretty much the school bad boy and tough guy. Kat and him were completely involved with each other and committed more than a normal teen relationship. They even had their names tattooed on their wrist. When Kat saw him she squealed and jumped in his open arms before kissing him.

"Hey J." She smiled

"Pudding Pop." He smiled

"I am gonna be sick." Amy gaged

Kat playfully glared at Amy before flipping her off and stick her tongue at her.

"Be nice Amy." Mischa lightly laughed

"So M, A, what happen here?" Jeremy asked as he had Kat sit on the back of his bike.

"Something that you might like to hear. There was a dead body in the museum." Mischa said

"No way." He smirked before pouting. "And I missed it. Aw, no fair."

"J, I wanna leave and get something to eat. Please?" Kat asked

"Whatever you want Pudding Pop." He smirked and turned on his motorcycle.

Once the engine was ready he geared it before taking off.

"I hate sweet pet names like that." Amy said drily

"Doesn't Triston call you his queen?" Mischa smirked

"That ain't sweet. That's just fact." Amy smirked and flipped pieces of her cornrow braids.

They laughed till Amy's mom (Layla) stopped by in her blue Mercedes. She had offered Mischa a ride but before she could answer a familiar Bentley pulled up next to her. When it was turn off the driver door open and a tall man that was well groomed in a three piece suit, has neatly comb dark brown hair, and amber maroon eyes exited out. It was none other than Hannibal Lector himself.

"Hi daddy." Mischa smiled

She walked over to him and gave him a side hug.

"Mischa." He kissed the top of her head since he was taller than her and looked at the tape line. "What happened here?"

"There's been a murder." Amy said before getting her mom's car.

"Oh god. Are you girls okay?" Layla asked

"We're find mom but because we all saw it the teachers contacted the principal and now we have to talk to a psychiatrist tomorrow about it." Amy sighed

"We're supposed to tell you and let you know." Mischa said looking at her dad "You think you can psychoanalyze us?"

"Especially for Kat's "condition". Amy said; using her fingers as quotes at the last part.

"I'll see what I can do." Hannibal said and gesture his daughter to the car. "Let's head home. Layla and Amy have a good evening."

"Same to you Hannibal." Layla smiled and waved. "You too Mischa."

Hannibal nodded to Layla before opening the door for Mischa and shut it when she got in. Then he got inside himself before turning on his car and left. The first thing that was heard was the classical music that was playing the radio. Mischa had many years to keep a blank face on when she wanted to cringe at the music. Unlike her father she didn't love the classic like he does. She was more of the rock type. Hannibal didn't mind as he knew she inherited it from her mother.

The ride was quiet at times. Hannibal would glance at his daughter every once in a while and smiled. She was the prefect resemblance of both him and her mother. In all his life he never thought that he would be the fatherly type. He had thought that having a family would make him forget his beloved sister but it didn't. Especially since she looked just like his late sister when she was born. In his mind he had thought that she was reborn. He will do everything in his power to protect her. She is his light in his dark world.

He had met Mischa's mother at one of his social dinners at his house. He knew that there was something about her that was different, that she was like him and he tempted to find out. With that interest it led to something more and ended up getting her pregnant. They may have had something in common but she didn't have time for a child. She believed a child would slow her down and gave Hannibal a choice if he wanted to take care of her or else she would put Mischa up for adoption. Of course Hannibal wanted to care for his own daughter, though he gave her a choice as well. If she leaves she is to never come back into to his or Mischa lives ever again.

They reached to their two story large home and stopped by the gate. Hannibal pressed the button to open it and drove in the lot. Mischa was the first one to get out of the car and opened the front door. That is when she was greeted by their 2 year old all black German Shephard.

"Hello Cerberus." Mischa cooed and scratch the dogs head. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

The dog wagged his tail as he enjoyed his mistress pets and barked a little. As she was distracted Hannibal locked his car and looked over at the gate to press the lock button that was hooked to his keychain. That's when he noticed a black Mercedes driving by. He knew it wasn't the neighbors as he didn't recognize it. When it passed by Hannibal stayed there for a few seconds before entering the house. Mischa had went upstairs to her room so she could finish her art project. Cerberus had followed after her as always while Hannibal had went his study room. After relaxing himself for an hour Hannibal started making dinner. He was making the meat from the lungs he took from the Cassie Boyle's girl that he killed. Mischa had decided to take a break from her project left to help him out and be his sue chef. After the meal was done the two had brought the food to the table in the dining room.

"So how was meeting with the FBI profiler?" Mischa asked

Hannibal grinned a little with amusement in his eyes. He told her yesterday about how an FBI agent Jack Crawford came to his office and asked him to psychoanalyzed a special profiler of his Will Graham.

"He is quiet the interesting man. He doesn't like being psychoanalyzed or looking someone in the eye." Hannibal said "But because of his ability he sometimes gets lost in the killers minds."

"So…does that mean you'll be helping this man out?" She asked before taking a bite of her steak. "You never took in a new patient before."

"There is a first time for everything, Mischa. Sometimes…change is good." Hannibal smiled

He picked up his wine glass and inhaled it first before taking a sip. Mischa said nothing but smile and drank her Ice tea.

After dinner Mischa helped her father clean the dishes before bringing Cerberus. Before she closed the door she heard a twig snapped which made her stop and looked around. She didn't see anything but did have feeling that she was being watch. Just like at the museum; the whole time she felt as if someone was following her. Seeing that no one was there she closed the door and locked it.

"Something wrong, Mischa?" Hannibal asked as he noticed her staring outside.

"I don't know. Just a feeling that someone was outside. But I didn't see anyone and Cerberus hasn't been barking." Mischa said

"Don't worry, darling, I set the alarm system before going to bed." Hannibal said and kissed her head. "Goodnight."

"Night, daddy." She smiled and hugged him before heading upstairs.

When she left he opened the door and step outside a little before looking at the yard. He closed his eyes and silently inhaled air around him. So far nothing but late night grass, tress, and a scent that smelled strangely like wood and fresh baked bread. It was coming from over his backyard wall so he couldn't pinpoint the culprit. He stared at where the scent was coming from as he step back inside the house and locked the door. After setting the code for the alarm system on he went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

Mischa had already finished changing into her pajamas. She wore red flannel pajama pants, a red t-shirt and her long black hair was down now. When she finished laying down on her round bed reading the same book from the trip. Cerberus was sleeping in his large doggy bed that was by the foot of her bed. After reading a few pages she was already getting tired so she placed the bookmark on the new page and placed it on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp that was on the nightstand and placed her blankets over her before falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **His POV…**

I watch my lovely little red from a good distance still as she and the other students were waiting for their parents to pick them up. I might have had something to do with their bus trouble. I just didn't want her to leave yet. A part of me was hoping to give my lovely a ride home. It worked with Betty when I first met her at her job. If the plan failed then I'm just gonna have to follow her home and try to get some information on her.

Right now, I was sitting in a coffee shop; sitting at a table that had a good view of my lovely. She was talking to her two friends, an African American girl with cornrow braids and a pale white girl with platinum blonde hair. She was showing off her sketch book to the one with cornrows braids. It looks like my lovely likes to draw. I should get her a sketch book when we travel.

Then they looked the platinum blonde girl who was quiet which was a little strange since she was a very talkative person in the museum. I noticed how my lovely's face started to get serious when she saw the girls hand started to twitched. She stood up and calmed the girl down as she told her to take a few breathers and count to 10. When the girl did she turned back to normal. That was peculiar. Then 5 minutes later some boy on a motorcycle drove up in front of them.

"Drive away or die boy." I whispered as I glared at the boy.

My hands started to clench till I saw the platinum blonde jumping in the boys' arms and kissed him. It seems that the boy gets live…for none.

"So M, A, what happen here?" The boy asked

"Something that you might like to hear. There was a dead body in the museum." My lovely said

"No way." The boy smirked before pouting. "And I missed it. Aw, no fair."

"J, I wanna leave and get something to eat. Please?" Platinum blonde girl asked

"Whatever you want Pudding Pop." The boy smirked and turned on his motorcycle to leave.

They took off and now it was just my lovely and the other girl. But the other girls' mother arrived not that long after. Now I just need her to leave and my lovely will be alone for me to walk in to be her savor. I was actually getting excited. I was about to get up till another car stopped by. A man came out of the car and he carried himself with pride and judging by his three piece suit he was wealthy. There was something else about him that put me on edge and that was not normal for me. I don't feel fear. People fear me. He walked over to my lovely and just my luck he's her father.

Seeing that they were going to leave soon I grabbed my coffee and headed to my car. When they were done talking they headed to the Bentley and drove off. I started up my car and followed them. I kept my distance, but not too far so I wouldn't lose them. They drove into wooded area till it disappeared and houses were starting to pass by. The Bentley stopped by a gate to a two story brick style house. When the gate opened they drove in. I passed them and park up the road that was a few blocks from the house.

I put my jacket on and started heading back to the house to get a good look at it. I walked causally down the street, making sure not to draw attention. A couple walking by and nodded at me. I nodded back with kind smile as I kept walking. Fools. Unaware of the hunter that's in their neighborhood.

When reached the house I notice the alarm awareness sign on their lawn. So trying to get her from her house might not work. One of the upstairs light windows turned on. I think its' my lovely but I couldn't be sure. So I walked around to the wooded area and tried a find close way to see who it was. When I found a tree that was far but close enough to see I tried climbing it and sat on a large branch. I took out high-tech scope and looked to see who it was. I smiled as it was my lovely room. It looks like she is painting something. She has such a marvelous talent. It looked like something from Greek time. I watched as she focused on her painting the whole time. There was so much passion and emotion in it.

After an a few hours she had stop her painting and headed to the kitchen. She was helping her father make dinner. It would seem that cooking is one of her skills as well. I sat back against the tree and thought about our future together. Me coming home after my latest kill and my lovely finishing up dinner for the two us. I couldn't help but smile and sigh at the thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my lovely sweet voice.

"Cerberus. Cerberus, time to come inside boy." My lovely said and whistled

Oh great, they have a dog. I moved a little and I ended up breaking a twig. I looked over to my lovely and it seems that she heard it. She looked around with a blank face but had narrow eyes.

"Cautions and observant. I like it." I whispered

I watched her go back inside and talked to her father. She hugged him goodnight and left. I was about to leave too but stop when the father stepped outside. Just like what she did he looked around but he closed his eyes and did something unusual. He was smelling the air around. Then he looked over in my direction with dark narrow eyes before walking back inside. Great this just got harder. I've dealt with other killers before but this one is a dangerous breed. This man was a lion. This was his den and that was his cub.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

When her alarm went off Mischa groaned and rolled over to her right side of the bed to turn it off. Then she took off her blankets so she could sit up on her bed and stretch.

"Morning Cerberus." She said

The dog whined a little and rolled on his back, stretching his legs. She shook her head with a smile before she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After taking a nice hot shower Mischa put on some black skinny jeans, a red top with long sleeves and black Levi's shoes. When she was done getting dress she dried her hair and started straighten it. She put little flowers in her hair and placed some makeup on. She had a natural beauty look so she didn't have to do much. When she was done she headed back to her room to get her book bag and red jacket before calling Cerberus to follow her. She placed him in the back yard and filled up his bowls with food and water before heading back inside.

"Morning Angel." Hannibal smiled as he cooked up breakfast.

"Morning dad. Do you need any help?" She asked

"No I'm good." He said

When he was done she helped him placed the plates in the dining room and they ate. After breakfast they washed the dishes and they headed to Hannibal's car. When they were ready they headed off on the road. They had reached her school and it was a zoo ground for the media.

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Hannibal asked

"No I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home." She said

Mischa got out of the car and headed to the school doors. She passed by one of the reporters and overheard what they were talking about. Apparently it wasn't about the body from the museum. It was about another kill. Luis Cramer, a senior football player and for the past two months was a rapist. He was to be on trial but he ended up getting off from the charges.

After all her lessons from her father; one of them is how to keep a blank emotionless face. Mentally she held a devilish smirk on her face. She wasn't one of his victims that he raped or else her father would have killed and ate him a long time ago. Truthfully, Mischa didn't even know him that well but after hearing that he wasn't gonna get charge she knew something had to be done. She may be a cannibal killer like her father but she does have a line that she doesn't cross and Luis crossed that line. For three weeks she tortured him before killing him on her grandfathers' farm. She still remembered what she did to him on the first day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Luis woke up in a strange room and was strap to a table naked. He struggled through the straps to get out but he couldn't. Then he heard that door that was behind him opened and shut.**

" **Who's there? Who the hell are you?" He asked**

" **Finally, you're awake. I wasn't sure when you were gonna get up." Mischa said as she walked in the room.**

 **When she came into his view he didn't know who she was. Well mostly because she was wearing a black doctors' face mask and goggles. Her hair was tied up in a bun, had a black surgeon cap over it and was wearing a fitted plastic one piece body suit.**

" **Who the fucked are you?" He glared**

" **Language. Or am I gonna have to cut out your tongue afterwards." She said as she was picking out her tools from the wall.**

 **When she was done she walked to the table that was next to him and placed the tray of tools on it. She smiled behind the mask when she saw the fear in his eyes.**

" **Tell me Luis have you ever watch Hostel. It's a movie about college Americans going to Europe for some fun and suddenly this stranger comes up to them befriends them. The college guys have no idea about the sinister plot that they have in store for them. So the stranger somehow convinces them to go this hostel in a small village. This hostel turns out to be a hunting ground of this club that calls themselves the Elite Hounds. Pretty much a club for billionaire killers." She said as she grabbed some pillars and a surgical knife. "The first was okay but I liked the second better because it had Stanislav Ianevski. He was so hot in that one. Any who…the main character Beth, played by Lauren German, seduces Stuart, the guy that bought her, into releasing her from the chair. Stuart was going to rape her but she fights him off and chained him to the chair. She demanded a summoned with Sasha, the guy that runs the Elite Hounds, and offers to buy her freedom with her inheritance. But the only way for her to leave the place was to kill someone. Stuart, idiotically, insulted Beth by calling her a Cunt. So out of anger she cuts off his genitals and tosses them to one of the dogs, leaving him to bleed to death. Now tell me, Luis, why do you think I'm telling you this? Can you guess?"**

 **He still had a confuse look on his face and she just rolled her eyes.**

" **Wow, so it's true that football players can be dumb. As are rapist. But I can see why you started raping women with…little…package that you have." She said "You see what happens when you take steroids, it shrinks your manhood. Now shall we begin."**

" **Wh…wh…what are you doing? Get those things away from me!" He shouted**

 **She didn't listen to him as she started slicing his balls and cock out. He screamed and cussed the whole time as she continued her work. When she was done she picked it up with the pillars before tossing it to her grandfather's dogs and they ate it. Not needing him to bleed out yet she grabbed a torch and sealed the wound. There was less screaming as he had passed out from the pain 5 minutes ago.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mischa! Hey Mischa, wait up!"

Mischa was half way down the hallway; almost near her locker when she turned around and saw her other friend Jennifer.

"OMG, it's like a circus out there." Jennifer said as she adjusted her stylish book-bag.

Jennifer Evan is 17 years old, a senior, has pale skin but a beauty, have long raven black hair with blue streaks in them and blue eyes. She has a talent for beauty and fashion but was a chemist girl. Everyone is always surprise when they hear how smart she is.

"Did you hear? Luis Cramer's body was naked and hanged by his parents' house all craved up, gutted and get this someone surgically cut off his genitals." Jennifer said as they walked to Mischa's locker.

"Luis Cramer? That football player that raped those four girls?" Mischa asked "confusedly" as she opened her locker.

"That's the one. The girls that he raped are telling the reporters that he got what he deserved and thank whoever did it." Jennifer said

"Well its like they say; Karma is a bitch. The universe always finds a way to make things right." Mischa shrugged as she took out her Calculus book and Physics C book.

"Ain't that the truth." Jennifer nodded

After getting what she need she shut her locker door and they head to Jennifer's locker next. When they got to her locker they met up with the rest of their friends. They talked for a while before the bell rang and they headed to class. One by one every student was called to the principle office. Apparently the FBI was called into for both cases and believed someone from the school did it.

Mischa, who was in her fourth class, was called in next. A cop opened the door and she saw four people in the office. One was the principle who sitting at his desk. Two, she knew had to be the FBI agents. There was a tall African American man and the other man was Caucasian and a little older than the other guy. The other one was the guy that she met yesterday. If she had to guess he's the psychiatrist that was going to talk to them.

"Mischa Lector, this is SSA David Rossi and SSA Derek Morgan. They're from the FBI." Principle Parker introduced her to them. "And this is Mr. Godfrey Westwood."

"He works for the FBI too?" She asked

"Sometimes when they need it." Godfrey smirked

"Hello, Mischa, we're just gonna asked a few question if you don't mind." Morgan said

Mischa nodded.

"Is this about the body at the museum or about Luis Cramer?" She asked

"What do you know about Luis Cramer?" Morgan asked

"Pretty much how everyone else knows. He raped four girls and his father was able to get the charges off him." She said "A little cliché if you ask me."

"Why's that?" Rossi asked

She raised a brow and let out a little laugh.

"Well how many young athletes gets' away with rape because they are the star player and the school and their parents care more about winning than getting justice." She said

She noticed how Godfrey smirked at her comment. The feds seemed to understand her meaning but said nothing.

"There was also a report that Luis got a little handies with you." Morgan said

Godfrey hands tighten a little as he heard that. Wishing that the boy was alive now so he could cut off his hands for touching his lovely little red.

"Yes, he grabbed my ass and I humiliated him when I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and kick him down to his knees. I twisted his arm hard to the point where it would break and told him to apologize." She said "He didn't at first till I put more pressure to his arm. My friend Kat video tape the whole before putting it online to shame him some more. Its' on YouTube called **Football Player Pervert Learning His Lesson.** That's my way of getting revenge. Since then he hasn't came my way every again."

They continued on asking her questions and she did the best to use the right facial expression for each one.

"Do you remember where you were on October 31 around 7:25 pm?" Morgan asked

"There was a costume design contest that day. I was helping my friend Jennifer with her outfits. I was one of her models." She said "I was a nurse from Silent Hill, someone for the purge, Bride Dracula and a zombie bride. It was a very busy and stressful day for everyone."

"Alright that all we have to ask?" Rossi said and gave her a card. "If you know anything that can help, give us a call."

"I will." She nodded and placed the card in her bag. "Um can I ask something that I hope isn't out of line."

"Of course." Rossi said

"Why?" She asked

"Why what?" Morgan asked

"Why are you trying to help a guy that raped these girls and was gonna get away with it?" She asked "If you ask me, the creep got what he deserved."

With that said she left and since it took a while her fourth period had ended so she had left for lunch. But as she was leaving she could feel Godfrey staring at her. She had to admit that he was attractive and something told her that this wasn't going to be the last time they see each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When she left Godfrey was barely paying attention to the others as he was thinking about his lovely little red. Last night he was able to find her school. That's how he was able to track down the psychiatrist that was supposed to be there, killed him and took his place. He was able to get her name, along with some information about her. She is a straight A's student, always on the Honor Roll, is on the swimming, track and field, and gymnastic team. To everyone else she seems like the prefect student. She even had him fooled too but after seeing that her father is a killer like him he wondered if she was different too. After profiling her his own way it is possible but she was very good at hiding it from everyone else.

Just like her he was good at hiding his dark side from the best minds in the BAU for over five years. It was the only way for him to make sure to stay out of their radar. Learn everything to make sure he doesn't get caught or make any mistakes.

"She does have point." He said

Morgan and Rossi looked at him with brows raises.

"Though I believe most of the women in this school and city is going to be asking the same thing." He sighed

Before any of them could say anything Morgan's phone rang.

"Yes, Garcia?" He asked

"Morgan, there's something you need to see. There's this website call by a Tabloid Blogger name Freddie Lounds." Garcia said

"Oh no, not that woman again." Morgan groan

"I see you're also not a big fan of her too. Well it seems that she wrote about the Luis Cramer case and something else. It's a confession tape of Luis alive and being tortured." She explained

"Thanks Baby-girl." Morgan said before hanging up and then looked at Godfrey. "We need to use your Lab-top?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Godfrey asked as he took out his lap-top and turned it on.

"Go to . There's a video footage of Luis Cramer." Morgan explained

"How lovely, Freddie Lounds? Why her of all people?" Godfrey rolled his eyes

He typed in the website and there was the blog about Luis Cramer. The title itself says Confession of a Rapist. Underneath it was the video and he pressed play. When it showed up it was zoomed in on Luis's face; alive. It looked like he was strapped to table but nothing else was seen.

" **We're going to play a little game, Luis. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them truthfully."** A robotic sinister voiced talked in the background. **"If you don't..."** A dark chuckle. **"…you know what happens when you don't."**

"Please don't. No more, I'm begging you, stop." Luis cried

" **How many times have those girls asked you that?"** The voice asked **"Now, how many girls have there been, Luis? How many did you raped?"**

"Four. Four. No! Please! IT WAS JUST THE FOUR I SWEAR!" Luis said and then panic as the camera zoomed out. It showed him strapped to a table and someone wearing a Saw mask and a black outfit. It looked like a man. The man held out a blade and started slicing off flesh from his right arm. The person took out about 9 inches of flesh and then poured salt into his wounds. "FUCK! FUCK! 17! 17 girls!"

They assumed that he said the truth as the person backed away and the camera zoomed on Luis again.

It was going to continue on and that's when the principle assistance came running in; telling them that everyone was watching the video on the computers and their phones.

Mischa was walking by some students that were watching the video on their phones. She saw the horror look on their faces but they couldn't look away. So she continued on walking as she opened a bottle of water and drank it to hide the dark sinister smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

After school was over Mischa got a ride from Jennifer since her dad had left to Minnesota to help with a case. The rest of the school day she's been getting nothing but voice mails and text messages from her ex-boyfriend, Author. An ex-boyfriend that she regretted ever dating before. He was a stalker with a psychopath mind. About a few weeks before she broke up with him he nearly tried to rape and kill them both. She was able to take him down before he could do any of that. Would have killed him too but the cops showed up before she could. The charges were dropped because he wasn't taking his meds for seven months but was send to Mental Institute for a year. But he got out early and now he's back to stalking her again.

Mischa had to put her phone on silent the rest of the day. She decided to show them to Amy's dad, detective Ivan Jackson afterwards.

"Are you sure, you want to stay alone by yourself tonight?" Jennifer asked as she stopped by Mischa's gate.

"Yeah, I promise that I'll be fine." Mischa said as she got out of the car and smile. "And if I do die I already made a Will that says that you can have my Italian Louis Vuitton hand bag." And shut the door. "Would have given you the matching boots too but Kat already claimed them."

"Not funny, Mischa. Call me, if you're in trouble." Jennifer scolded before driving.

Mischa couldn't help but laugh. She thought her sense of humor was funny. Then she stopped and looked around to make sure that she wasn't followed before turning to the keypad. She placed in the code and went inside when it opened. Then quickly closed it before setting the alarm back on and went to the house. Once inside she did the same; she unset and then set the alarm in the house after bring Cerberus in.

She had went to the kitchen to make a little snack before heading to the living to watch some T.V. Since it was Friday she finished her homework at school so she was able to relax for a little bit. On one channel they were showing The Bride of Chucky. She loved watching slasher horror flicks. Her father thinks that they would damage her mind. When he said that she almost laugh. Thanks to him and his ways her mind is already damage but she's not complaining. She actually enjoys killing and eating people.

She was half way in the show when the doorbell rang and Cerberus started to bark. Mischa looked over at the hallway and quickly reached for the hidden blade that was attach underneath the coffee table. No one should have gotten to the door without knowing the code to the gate. With Cerberus by her side they walked over to the front door. Cerberus was on the stance to attack; ready to defend his mistress if necessary. Mischa looked through the peek-hole and saw no one. She unset the code and slowly unlocked the door before slowly opening it. When the door is fully opened there was no one at all but a DVD that said HAPPY ANNIVERSARY on the case on the door-step. She picked it up with a brow raise and looked around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **His POV…**

I have watched the video over ten times and I held a straight blank face. But in the inside of my mind I was laughing it up. Whoever killed this kid knew what they were doing, I'll give them that. They made sure to keep the video on Luis the whole time. Only showed up when they wanted to torture him for not telling them the truth. They made sure to keep their identity hidden, along with their voice. Even their tech girl Garcia couldn't find a second voice or who send out the video on the net. This killer knew what they were doing.

We had to head back to the station to discuss this with the rest of the team. I wanted to stay to keep an eye on my lovely little red of course but I couldn't. I need to know her routine soon. Normally, I would follow them around for a couple of weeks before grabbing them but seeing that she was 17 still and in high school I knew I had to wait a little longer. I was thinking of maybe changing my approach with her. I can already tell that she was different from the other girls taken. The look in her eyes told me that she was cautions around me and I didn't want that. I didn't want another Emma on my hands.

I was wondering if should just talk to her first so she could get to know me and accept me. That's all I ever wanted, total acceptance from of what we have and total acceptance of me. I believe my lovely little red is that someone. I just need to find a way to approach her. But that may be a little hard now since the FBI has me helping them. Knowing them they won't find my interest in Mischa a healthy choice and if I do have to kidnap my lovely they'll now it was me. Maybe I should find the killer, stage their death and have them go home. Sounds simple but I have no lead and there was no way in hell that I was going to ask that Freddie Lounds woman for information.

"Okay we just got the I.D on the skulls and the body at the museum." Prentiss said; breaking me from my deep thoughts.

She placed pictures of four young men and four young women on the board.

"David Harvest, Jenny Miller, Scarlett Dickel, Michael World, Tiffany Allen, Hellen Brooker, Cory Calver and Jacob Carson." She said

"No one reported them missing?" Rossi asked

"Now of them knew each other but David, Scarlett and Hellen were on Europe trips. They decided to take the year off. No one knew they were missing. Jenny and Michael were actually a couple and headed to Canada to travel last summer." J.J said "Tiffany was reported missing in Georgetown last month. Cory was reported missing two weeks after Tiffany. I talked to Jacobs cousin and her husband, they said that he was heading back to Baltimore three days before he was killed."

"The last kill seem personal. Is there any connections with the other victims." Hotch said

"Garcia was actually able to get a connection between the girls. They all had restraining orders with this one guy Author Murphy." Prentiss said

"Author Murphy?" Detective Jackson

He was the man that brought the FBI in.

"You know him?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, I know him. Arrested him myself a year ago. He almost raped and tried to kill a girl at her Gymnastic class after three weeks she placed a restraining order on him." Jackson said

"Who was the girl?" Hotch asked

"She's a friend of my daughters', Mischa Lector." Jackson said

My jaw clenched and my knuckles turned white as I clenched my hands tightly; trying with all my might to calm down. This bastard try's to rape and kill my Mischa. When I find this little creep he's going to beg me for death.

"Mischa Lector? We just talked to her. She's one of the students that was there at the museum." Morgan said

"It says here that all charges were dropped because he hasn't taken his medication for seven months before the incident. He was send to a Mental Institute for a year but he got out early for good behavior." Reid read Author's files.

Are they fucking kidding me. Note to self; hunt down and kill the fucking idiot for letting this bastard out early. I took the paperwork from Reid and read the files out loud.

"Patient Author Murphy displays an amazing change over the past few months. Takes his medicine without complaints, attended all his schedule meetings on time, and complete his chores. Even does extra work on the side without being told to. He has come to terms with what he has done and knows that it was wrong. He even saved a guards life when a riot broke out and a patient stab the guard in the neck." I read. "I can't believe they fell for this. This kid clearly has the signs and traits of a psychopath. He's clearly been through these before and knows how everything works. All he has to do is get off his meds again. Was the family notified of his release?"

"Her father made sure that they were notified as did I. The man that ran the Metal Institute is an old colleague of his. Before his release I helped Dr. Lector upgraded the security around his house." Jackson said "I even had an undercover cop to follow her and keep an eye out for Murphy. Mischa hasn't complained about him messaging her. We haven't seen him around lately. Thought he might have skip town."

"Or find a way to track down all his ex's that dumped him." Rossi said "Mischa could have been his stressor."

"If that's true, then the men must be her ex-boyfriends or suiters that she turned down the year after he met her." I added and looked Jackson. "Was Jacob her pervious boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they've were dating a few months now. It's a damn shame, too. He was really a good kid too." Jackson sighed

"That's why he was the last to be killed. Then he's going to try and kill her again. If he can't have her, no one can." I said

"What about the father? He would pose a greater threat to Author. Being the only parent in her life it would be getting rid of his biggest competition." Reid said

"Where are the father and daughter now?" Hotch asked

"Hannibal is out of state, helping another FBI agent with a case somewhere. It's after school right now so Mischa should be home." Jackson said

"Alright, Prentiss and I are going to go to Quantico to see the agent that knows the whereabouts of the father. Rossi, Morgan, Westwood I want you to go to the Lectors house and see if the daughter is there. If this Author is the unsub then he would strike one of them." Hotch ordered

"Ah, Hotch I don't think that would be necessary." J.J said

He looked where she was looking and saw my Mischa coming in the station with her dog. My heart was pounding against my rib cage at seeing her again. My smile turned into a frown when I saw the fear in her eyes. Who dared tried to harm her, I'll kill them.

"Mischa, what happened?" Jackson asked as she walked over to them.

"It's Author…he…he back. He…he…killed…" She cried

She couldn't finish her sentence and handed Jackson the DVD case. He handed it to Reid and the kid placed it in one of the lap-top. When it was playing the song "Every Breath You Take" by Chase Holfelder was playing in the background. Then the DVD showed images of someone following Mischa in a far distance before showing the people that were missing being captured, tortured and killed by Author. The last showing was Author plunging a knife into Jacob's stomach before slicing it down to where his guts were.

" **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, babe. I'll see you soon love. Very soon."** Author said to the camera before blowing a kiss and the camera shut off.

"I couldn't watch it all, so I came here." My Mischa said trying to hold back her tears. "He was able to get through the gate. I was worried that he was still around watching."

"You did the right thing coming here, Mischa." Hotch said

"Is there anywhere you can think he could be?" Prentiss asked "Would he stay with some friends or family?"

"No, but he has been leaving me messages lately. I thought…I thought maybe you could track him down." My Mischa said

"Morgan." Hotch said and gave him a look.

"I'm calling Garcia right now." Morgan said

While Hotch was giving orders to everyone else I was focusing on video. Playing, rewinding and fast-forwarding ever flick on his kills; trying to figure out where this little creep could be. I need to find him before they do and kill him for hurting my Mischa. If Author was anything like me he would have dump the phone somewhere else and stay at his hideout. No one threatens what is mine. It would have to be somewhere that was close to Mischa. That's it. I recognized some of the images. Some areas showed signs of a slaughterhouse. I had once used one as a hideout for my kills before. So after excusing myself I checked my phone to search for any rundown or abandon slaughterhouses near Mischa's neighborhood. I got lucky and there was one deep in the wooden area that was once owned by Mischa's grandfather.

'Found you.' I thought with a dark smirk

I head back to the others and my heart dropped when my Mischa wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Mischa Lector?" I asked

"I had two of my men take her back home. Her father is returning home." Jackson said "Hotch talked with head man that was working that case and told him about the situation. Some of the FBI will be escorting him just in case."

"Um…Jackson, there's a situation." One cop said with a nervous look

"What is it?" Jackson asked

"Unit 98, the one that was taking Ms. Lector home, it was attacked." The cop said

If this room wasn't filled with cops right now I would have killed them both. If anything happens to her will be there deaths.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mischa knew this was bad idea. She felt it in her gut.

A police squad car was supposed to take her home but someone placed spikes on the road and the car ended up crashing into a tree. She and Cerberus were okay in the back but the cops in the front not so much. The one in the driver seat was dead but the other guy was still breathing. He called in the accident and tried to get out of the car. When he got out he opened the back door for them and someone shot him from behind. Mischa didn't flinch or even scream as she knew who it was. Author walked out of the shadows of the trees with a crazy grin on his face.

"Hello, babe. Told you that I'll be seeing you soon." He said

He took another gun out and shot both her and Cerberus; making them knocked out.

Hotchners' team, Godfrey, along with Hannibal, Will and Jack arrived at the crime scene. Hannibal was normally in control and calmed but right now he was nervous wreck. He knew his daughter could handle herself but he knew what Author was capable of. Now he's extra worried since they found Cerberus in the back seat fast asleep; so she had no one to protect her.

Will was surprise at first to hear that Hannibal actually had a daughter. He didn't pin Hannibal as someone to care for someone else. When Will first met him, he knew that Dr. Lecter is a man that is perfections, all about manners and prided over himself and no one else. He can't believe how wrong he was. After what happened with Abigail Hobbs, Will didn't want another young girl to be harm by another psycho. That's why he was helping with the other FBI agents.

"We got here in 15 minutes after the crash was called in. He couldn't have gone far with her." Jackson said to Hotchners' team.

"Tire tracks shows that he is heading west in the woods." Morgan said

"Are there any houses or old buildings in these woods?" Hotchner asked Jackson

"There's an old slaughterhouse that once belonged to Mischa's grandfather down that way." Hannibal said "Mischa told me that she once took him there."

"That where he's heading. Not only is that place part of her family but it's close to where she lives. Its helps him feel close to her." Will said

"He's right. Everything that he's done was to keep Mischa close to him." Reid said

"What will happen if she rejects him?" Jack asked

"The same that happen last time; he'll try to end their life so that they'll be together." Godfrey said "He'll be ticking time bomb if she rejects him again."

"Mischa is smart; she'll do her best to buy time." Hannibal said

"Then let us hope we find them before anything happens." Hotchner said

Hotchner and everyone went in their cars and drove down the old path to the slaughterhouse. Godfrey couldn't stop worrying about Mischa and what Author would do with her. By the time they found the slaughterhouse the lights were on and someone let out a dying scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Mischa woke up with a blurry vision and a slight headache. She tried to touch her head but couldn't as her hands were tied to the armrest of a chair. When the blurriness was gone she looked around. Then her eyes widen when she realized that she wasn't in her normal clothes.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled "Why the fuck am I in a dress?!"

"You always did look beautiful in red." A familiar voice said "I've missed seeing you in it."

She looked up and saw Author sitting across from her. He stood up and reached behind his back to pull out a knife. He walked over towards her and smiled. He lean down and placed the knife against her throat and his other hand behind her head. Not once did she flinch or looked scared. She knew that's what he wanted.

"You look so beautiful, Mischa. So beautiful." He smiled and kissed her. "I've missed the sweet taste of your lips."

"I knew that I should have killed you when I had the chance." She said with a glare.

This yearned her a slap across her face. She gave him a cocky smirk. Thanks to her training from her father and uncle she had high tolerates for pain.

"I see you still have that temper of yours, Author. You should really get a handle of that. One of the reasons why I had to break up with you." She mocked

"Oh and that other guy was just perfect." He sneered

Unknown to Author, Mischa was trying to cut the rope with a blade that she hided in her bracelet.

"What do you want, Author?" She asked

"I think that would be obvious by now. I just want you. Ever since the first day I've met you I knew I had to have you." He said with soft smile

"How can we be together if you can't control your jealously and temper around everyone that comes near?" She said "I'm not some object that you need to lock away."

He went on his knees and cupped her cheeks.

"I'll work on it, I promise, I will. I just need time." He said with sad tone.

"You always say that." She said with a fake sigh.

"I swear, Mischa. I really do." He said "I will do anything for you. Anything."

"Anything, Author?" She asked as she able to cut her ropes.

"Yes." He smiled

She lean in closer and he did the same; closing his eye thinking that she was going to kiss him.

"Then go fuck yourself." She whispered

She sliced his face with the blade and kicked him away from her before running off.

"Mischa!" He yelled

He ran after her unaware of the shadowy figure watching them from afar. Author tackled her down to the ground and stood up before kicking her in the stomach; making her roll over on her back. Then he got on top of her and straddled her so he could pin her arms above her head.

"I forgot how good of an actor you are." He glared

Mischa remembered a move that her uncle had taught her. She was able to get him off of her and had him roll on his stomach. Then she grabbed his arm before twisting it behind his back. Author yelled from the pain. Mischa looked around and saw a meat hook laying not that far from them. She tried to keep her a hold on him as she tried to get it. Author grabbed ahold of a pipe that was near them and swung it behind him. It hit Mischa in the head; causing her to let go of him and fall on the ground. She started crawling to the meat hook. She grabbed it and quickly got up the same time as Author did; who was still holding on to the pipe. When she saw the cut mark across his cheek she couldn't help but smirk.

"You really want to compare my fighting skills with yours?" She asked as she readies herself in fighting position.

She could see the nervousness in his eyes as he tightens his grip on the pipe. Then he charged at her and tried to hit her but she had quick agility and was able to dodge his attacks. She was able to hit him with the meat hook but not with the hook part…yet. They were about to attack again till the lights turned on; which surprised them but not for long. The attack continued on and he hit her leg with the pipe; making her hold in a scream of pain. He was gonna hit her again but she blocked him with the meat hook and tried to push him away. She managed to push him far but not far enough. She tried to stand up but her leg was in so much pain. Author got up and was going to attack her again till a cloak person with a mask came out of nowhere and plunged another meat hook into his stomach and threw him over the rail. Author let out a scream as he was falling and he hit the ground hard on his back. The mask being looked over at Mischa and she noticed that the person was wearing the same mask and outfit that she was wearing when she killed Luis. Before Mischa could say anything the doors were being open and someone was calling Mischa's name. The person quickly left but as they did Mischa caught a familiar scent of daffodil but didn't know from whom.

Hotchner and Morgan went in the place first with a few S.W.A.T men, Jack, Will and Godfrey. Jackson, Rossi, J.J, Prentiss, and Reid took the back entrance just in case Author tried to escape. Hotchner and his team found Author on the ground with the meat hook in him. Morgan went to check on him and was able to find a pulse.

"He's still alive." He said

"We need a medic in here now." Hotchner said to his earpiece.

"Mischa? Godfrey called

"I'm up here." She said weakly

Godfrey and Hotchner hurried up to the top with Will right behind them. She was leaning against a wall holding her injured leg. Godfrey hurried over to her; not wanting anyone else to touch her.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"The bastard hurt my leg. It's a little hard to move it." She gritted her teeth as she tried to move it.

Godfrey took off his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm gonna get her out of here." He said to Hotchner

"Wait, wait, wait…" Mischa said and he stopped. "There's someone else here. They…They're the one threw him off the rail. They wore the same mask from that video of Luis."

"Which way?" Will asked

"They ran that way." She said and pointed to the direction the mask person went.

After that Godfrey had taken Mischa away while Hotchner and Will went down the hallway that she pointed out. It wasn't long till Morgan and Jack caught up with them and searched the place. After a while Will found a secret doorway in one of rooms and opened it up. He looked around and saw a bed, a few candles scatter around, a few computers around the place and a mask that hanged on the wall. He looked around and saw something on one of the computers. After taking a few steps towards it Will saw what it said.

 **GAMES OVER**

 **SEE YOU AROUND AGENTS.**

Then below that it started to count down on all the computers. Seeing how close it was to zero he hurried out of the place and told everyone to get out. After getting far away there was an explosion in the room he was in. Destroying any trace of evidence that was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mischa was rushed to the hospital afterwards. Hannibal hasn't left her side since he took her away from Godfrey. Neither has Cerberus; who has woken up and was now laying on the bed with her; away from her bad leg. The hit to her knee fractured a little and the doctors quickly treat it. It seem that luck was on her side still as they said that she'll still be able to do her normal activity after it heals.

In another room Author was hooked up to a machine to keep him breathing. The guard that was watching his room had went off on a break. Not noticing a nurse walking in the room. She checked his medical chart before walking over to him. Author (who was still awake) opened his eyes to see who it was. His eyes had widened in fear as he knew who it was. The woman took out a syringe and a vile from her pockets. She placed the needle of the syringe in the vile to withdraw what's inside and ejects it in his arm. Once she was done she through the syringe away but kept the vile in her pocket before leaving.

In Mischa's private room the young woman was sleeping right now thanks to the medication the doctors gave her. Cerberus still sleeping by her while Hannibal sat next to her as he held her hand into his.

"How is she?" Hotchner asked as he, Rossi, Godfrey and Will came in the room.

"The morphine was able to help her sleep." Hannibal said; not taking his off of his daughter. "I hear that Author is still alive."

"He survived the fall but he is completely paralyzed." Hotchner said

"Still doesn't seem fair." Hannibal said "Anything about this mysterious mask person?"

"Whoever they were they were smart. We're having Garcia check whatever is left on their site before he blew it up." Godfrey said

"He was there watching them while they fought, why did he only go after Author? No offense or anything." Will asked

Godfrey had to stop himself from glaring at the special agent for saying that. Will was going to continue on but an alarm went off and Morgan came in telling them it was coming from Authors room. Hotchner, Rossi and Will quickly ran out of the room while Godfrey followed them in a slow pace but not before giving a glace to Mischa. He didn't missed the hard stare of Hannibal's before he left. Hannibal didn't miss the familiar scent that Godfrey had and knew he had to keep an eye on him.

While the police and the FBI agents where dealing with Author the nurse that had killed him was able to hide from all the cameras in the hospital. For her luck a delivery man that had a bunch of balloons for someone so they were able to block her as she entered the bathroom. It didn't take her long to change out of her nurse outfit and into regular clothes and changed her dirty blonde wig with a black hair wig. Once she was done she headed out again to the elevator. She looked through her phone while having her back facing the video camera. When the elevator stopped at the garage floor she got out with everyone else and headed towards someone that was waiting for her on a motorcycle. That's when she took off the wig and the head cap piece off reviling her platinum blonde hair. The killer was Mischa's friend, Kat.

"Hey, Mr. J." Kat said sounding like Harley Quinn

She took the helmet from Jeremy and placed it on her head before getting on his bike and they took off.

.

.

.

The next day Mischa had woke up from her private room and was given a big wet kiss from Cerberus. Mischa couldn't help but laugh as he continued licking her and she told him to get down. Hannibal walked in the room with a lunch bag strapped over shoulder and smiled at the sight.

"Cerberus, down." Hannibal commanded

Cerberus did as he was told and Hannibal walked over to her bed and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling Angel?" He asked

"Good, a little hungry though." She said

"I thought that you will be. That's why I brought you food from home." He said

He placed the bag on the table and took out a few containers. One container had scramble eggs mix with cut up "sausages" and tomatoes. Another bowl had cut up mix fruit and termism filled with fresh squeezed orange juice. Hell would freeze over before Hannibal ever let his daughter eat hospital food. Once everything was put out he placed them on her tray.

"Thank you, dad." She smiled "Do you know how long I have to be here?"

"The doctors said that I could take you home in the afternoon." He said

"Good. I hate staying in hospitals. And I don't want to be anywhere near Author." She said before taking a bit of a watermelon.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's dead." Hannibal said as sat down in the chair next to her.

"So the fall killed him?" She asked

"No it paralyzed him to the neck down. Then someone killed him. According to his blood results someone injected him with venom." He said and looked at with a knowing look.

Mischa just continued eating with an innocent look.

"How…unfortunate?" She said before taking another bite.

Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle. She was just like him; always plans ahead. Mischa looked to the side where she saw the Get Well cards and flowers from her friends and family. There was one vase that had a bouquet of white daffodil, red roses and fake pomegranates.

"Dad, is that one from grandpa?" She asked

"No, the red Irises are." He said

He got up and walked over to look for a card. There wasn't one but Hannibal didn't have to guess as he knew who it was from and it made him furious. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be around them at all after abandoning them. The said person is Mischa's mother. To Hannibal this meant that she was back in Baltimore.

He didn't have time to think as he smelled a familiar cheap cologne mix with dog heading towards Mischa's room. Just as he thought it was Will.

"Hello, Will. I didn't expect to see you here." Hannibal said

"I was going to see Abigail but I wanted to see how Mischa was doing." Will said and smiled a little at Mischa. "Hi, I'm Will Graham. This is…ah…this for you. I wasn't sure if I should get you…something or not."

He had handed her a puzzle box which she smiled at.

"Your dad said that you have a knack for puzzle boxes." He said shyly

"I do, thank you Mr. Graham." She smiled

"Please, call me Will. Mr. Graham makes me sound old." He said

"Alright, thank you Will." She said "So you are my father's new patient. It's nice to meet you."

Upon staring at Hannibal's daughter he couldn't help but find her attractive. He could understand why Author stalked her. Her maroon eyes were so luring that they could hypnotize any man to their knees. It was hard for him to look away till Hannibal cleared his throat which made Will feel embarrass a little.

"I should get going. It…It was nice to meet you." Will said with a little blush.

He bit goodbye to Hannibal and Mischa and left the room. Hannibal couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Will for looking at his daughter like that. Mischa on the other hand had to bit her lip a laugh when she saw the look on her father's face.

"You can't kill him dad. He is your patient." She said as she ate some of her eggs and then smiled

Hannibal gave her annoyed look but said nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…**

A week had passed since Mischa's attack. Her leg healed nicely and no longer need the cast anymore. Though the doctors did tell her to take it easy for a while and not to go overboard. That was a little hard for her because of her activities. She wasn't one to stand still. She needed to be doing something. Not to mention that she's been dodging a lot of reporters that wanted her story. Like that one blog reporter Freddie Lounds. Her father and grandfather had to threaten her to stay away from her and to not write about her. Other than that everything seemed to go back to normal for her.

Today was a weekend and Mischa was out shopping by herself. She was Christmas shopping for her friends and family. Getting hungry she walked down to a local Italian restaurant that was owned by her Aunt Donna and Uncle Robert.

"Ciao, Mischa." Donna smiled as she was at the reception desk. (Hello)

"Ciao, zia." Mischa smile (Hello, Aunt)

Her aunt showed her to an empty seat before asking "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes, please." Mischa said

After placing her bags down to her side she sat down and took out a new book, "American Psycho". When she was done with the first page of the book the door opened. She looked up from book a little and saw Godfrey looking around till he spotted her. Mischa knew that he has been following her for a while as she now recognized his scent. She wasn't sure what he wants from her but she was ready to confront him. He headed towards her way all calm and casual.

"Hello Mischa." He greeted

"Mr. Westwood. Surprise to see you here." She said

"May I join you?" He asked

"Not at all." She said

When he sat down across from her he noticed the book she was reading. He mentally smirked at the title. She placed a bookmark to save her spot and place it back in her bag.

"So tell me Mr. Westwood…" She asked

"Please, call me Godfrey. Mr. Westwood is my father." He said

"Okay Godfrey, why have you been following me?" She asked with a straight face.

"Who said that I was following you?" He said as lean back in his seat.

"You did, just now. Only a person answers with another question when they avoid the previous question." She said

"You're very clever, my dear?" He smiled

"I'm not your anything." She said "Only those that are my boyfriend could call me theirs."

"Forgive me." He smiled showing his fangs.

He started to feel like he was being watched. He looked to the side and saw her uncle glaring at him. Her aunt came over and gave Micha her glass of cherry Lemonade.

"Grazie, Zia." Mischa smiled (Thank you, Aunt)

"Prego, Mischa." Donna smiled and then turned to Godfrey. "And what can I get for you sir." (Your welcome.)

"Coffee, please. And I'll have the stuff Flank Steak dish." He said

"Very well." Donna said before looking at Mischa with a smile. **"Lui e molto bello."** (He is very handsome.)

Mischa gave her a small smile that told her stop and her aunt left them alone. Godfrey just smiled at the young woman as he understood what her aunt told her.

"So are you going to tell me why you were following me?" Mischa asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." He said

She was taking a sip of her cherry Lemonade when he said that. If she was a normal person she would have spit up a little but she knew how to control herself. She just gave him a surprise look with her brow raised.

"That's not what I was expecting." She said "Aren't I a little young for you?"

"Not at all. Age is but a number. And I'm not like those men that go after young women just to have a onetime thing or to make them feel young." He explained "You're different Mischa. And I like that about you. I believe that your different matches mine."

She looked at him with a blank look. Was wondering what his game was and if he was telling the truth. He was her type; older, attractive and intelligent but she wasn't sure if he was dark as her. Before she could answer a blonde girl walked up to their table.

"Hey handsome, I'm Emerald. I just wanted to come by and chat with you for a bit." Emerald said, she sat down and looked at Godfrey.

Godfrey just ignores her and kept his eyes on Mischa.

"How about it Mischa?" Godfrey asked

"Well I guess…" Mischa was cut off by blonde.

"Wow, I just love your accent. Are you British?" Emerald smiled at him. "I just love foreign men. Were you born there and then move here?"

Godfrey saw how annoyed Mischa was getting and how she was trying to keep a blank polite look on her face. The two just looked out the window and hoped that Emerald would get the hint and leave. Sadly that wasn't happening.

"You know I love to travel. I would love to see where you came from. Oh it could be so romantic, wouldn't it?" Emerald giggled

The girl kept on talking till Mischa's uncle came over with their food and Godfrey's coffee.

"Did you order from here, Ms?" Uncle Robert asked

"No." Emerald said "But…"

"Then I suggest you go back to your table. Now go." He said shooing her away.

She wanted to give Godfrey her number but Robert didn't give her time and shoo her away again before giving Godfrey his coffee.

"Grazie, Zio." Mischa smiled (Thank you, Uncle.)

Robert nodded with a smile as he handed them their food. Then he glared at Godfrey as he left.

"Now Godfrey, you were saying?" Mischa said before taking a bite of a sausage from her sausage spaghetti plate.

"When I first saw you I wanted to get to know you. That's why I came to meet you today. I wanted to talk to you." Godfrey said

He went to reach for her hand. With quick speed she grabbed her steak knife and slammed the point down in the table. It was right between his middle and index fingers.

"Hands to yourself, Mr. This isn't a date." She smiled as she removed the knife from the table.

She moved so quick that he didn't even notice till he felt the dull side of the blade from knife.

"You have a very good aim." He smiled

"Well truthfully, I missed." She said with a sweet innocent smile before taking another bite of her food. "And you should be thankful, I missed on propose cause I never miss my mark."

He lean forward; taking in the look on her face and he couldn't help but smile more.

"And neither do I." He said with a smile and cut his steak. "And I never give up on something that I want."

Mischa took a sip if her cherry lemonade and watched him take a bite of the meat. Godfrey looked up and saw the gleam in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **The next day…**

Mischa looked at herself in her full length mirror. It was a long sleeve lace red dress, with black heels and her hair was done in a bun. After liking what she sees she went downstairs and walks into the dining room and saw her father and their guest.

"Hello Mr. Crawford, it's nice to meet you again." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"You too, Mischa. And please call me Jack." Jack said and let go of her hand. "I'm surprise to see you here. I thought kids your age go hangout on weekends."

"Amy and Jennifer are double dating with their boyfriends. Kat and Jeremy have late night shift at work." Mischa said while she sat down on the right side of her father and across from Jack.

Jack nodded in agreement as Hannibal goes around the table to pour sauce on their plates.

"Loin, served with Cumberland sauce of red fruits." Hannibal introduced the plate.

"Loin. What kind?" Jack asked

He picked up his silverware after Hannibal finished pouring the red sauce on his loin.

"Pork." Hannibal said

"Wonderful. I don't get many opportunities to eat home-cooked meals. My wife and I both work, and as hard as I tried not to, I did wind up marrying my mother." Jack told them after Hannibal sat down himself.

"Your mother didn't cook?" Hannibal asked

"She did, she did. I only wish she didn't." Jack said after cutting his meat. "There was this meal she used to prepare. She liked to call it, 'Oriental noodles.' Spaghetti, soy sauce, bouillon cubes and spam. I was very thin as a youngster."

Mischa did her best not to make a face at the ingredients.

"Well, next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner." Hannibal said

That comment made Mischa grab her glass of water to drink to hide her smirk. It was a dark joke that both her and her father always say to people and they never understood the meaning behind it.

"Thank you." Jack replied

He took his first bite of the loin and both father and daughter stare at Jack with a blank stare. Hannibal and Mischa enjoyed seeing a guest or friends eating human meat.

"Lovely. So why do you think Will Graham came back to see you?" Jack asked

"I'm sure he recognizes the necessity of his own support structure if he is to go on supporting you in the field." Hannibal replied, cutting into another slice of the loin.

"Well, I believe that a guy like Will Graham knows exactly what's going on inside his head, which is why he doesn't want anyone else up there." Jack said before eating another piece of loin.

"Are you not accustomed to broken ponies in your stable?" Hannibal asked

"You think Will Graham's a broken pony?" Jack asked

Mischa just ate and stayed quiet as she watched her father play his little mind game. It was amusing to her as she watched him catching people in his web.

"I think that you think Will is a broken pony. You ever lost a pony, Jack?" Hannibal asked with a serious face.

"If you're asking me whether or not I've ever lost someone in the field, the answer is yes. Why?" Jack said

"I want to understand why you're so delicate with Will. Because you don't trust him, or because you're afraid of losing another pony?" Hannibal informed

"I already had my psych eval." Jack aid with sigh

"Not by me. You've already told me about your mother. Why stop there?" Hannibal said with a slight smirk.

He picks up his wine glass and holds it out to Jack with an innocent grin.

"All right. All right." Jack chuckled

He picked up his wine glass up and clink against Hannibal's.

'And just like that he's trap in the web.' Mischa thought with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" **I was trying to talk this hot British guy and the manager shoo me away before I could make my move." Emerald said on her phone**

 **She was walking to her apartment after her time at the gym. The woman walked up the flights of stairs and dig through her purse for her keys. When she found them she started to unlock the door and went inside.**

" **I swear they're going to hear from me." She said after closing her door. "No one disrespects me."**

 **She went to the kitchen; not seeing a dark figure behind her. Then she was hit in the back the head with a baseball bat. She was knocked down to ground; dropping her phone. Rolling onto her back Emerald saw a figure with a clown mask on and had blonde pink-tails. The intruder hit her with a bat again; knocking her out. Afterwards the intruder placed the woman in a black bag before carrying her over her shoulder. She walked out of the apartment and placed her in the back of a van. Once she and the body was inside the driver took off in the middle of the night without being seen.**

 **After a while Emerald woke up when she felt herself be picked up. She panicked when she saw that her hands and feet were tied up to a bar and two men were carrying her in a dark lit hallway. She would have scream but her mouth had a cloth and duct-taped over it.**

" **Kronos, we got your order." A young man said**

 **They came to a room that was clean and decorated in Greek and Roman artifact. A record player was playing some opera in the background. Sitting behind a beautiful well decorated desk was an older man who looked up from his records books and blew out smoke from his cigar as he looked at Emerald.**

" **Thank Jeremy and Kat. You've done well." Kronos said with an accent. "Place her on the scale."**

 **The men that were carrying her on what looked like a hook scale.**

" **Hmm, 120. And from what I can see she doesn't have that much meat on her." Cronos said "What do you think Dionysus?"**

 **Robert (Mischa's uncle) came into the room and inspected Emerald.**

" **A little thin, papa, but we might make do with the thighs and some of her organs." Robert said**

" **Very well, take her to cell 3." Cronos ordered**

 **The men took the girl off the scale and took her out of the room. They carried her down to another hallway and into an elevator. When they reached the level they continued down another hallway. In the hallway there where many doors that were either open or close. One open door showed a room with a furnace and someone throwing in clothes, shoes and buckets of hair. Another one was open and people were chopping up and cutting meat before wrapping them up and putting them in packages. In the next room there were screams that were heard and she saw two men being dragged inside. One got hooked from his back with other people that were dead or chopped up. The other man was strapped to a table and one big man was cutting up his body. After walking a few doors down they placed her down. One went to cut her from the ropes while the other unlocked the door. Emerald tried to run for it but the guy caught her before she could and threw her in the room. When she got up they closed and locked the door. She finally took off the duct-tape and rag and let out a crying scream.**

" **PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" She cried as she banged on the door.**

 **She saw the scratches and bloody finger tips that were on the door. She let out another crying scream as she knew that these people were dangerous and that she might not get out alive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: As you can see Mischa's mom side of the family are all cannibalistic killers and they all will be having Greek god names as nicknames. Her family history will be told later on.**

 **Mischa's grandfather nickname is Kronos after the King of the titans in Greek and was once king of Olympus.**

 **Mischa's Uncle Robert nickname is Dionysus. God of feast and wine.**

 **P.S: Also as I was thinking of Mischa's grandfather I couldn't help myself but think of Anthony Hopkins. I couldn't think of anyone better for the part.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own…**

Mischa couldn't help but smile at the bouquet of red rose that were delivered to her this morning.

"He wasn't wrong, he doesn't give up." She muttered to herself.

She has been thinking it over and a part of her really wanted to give him a chance. Wanting to place the flowers in a vase she went into the kitchen to find one from the cabinet.

"Who are the flowers from?" Hannibal asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"A new admire." She smiled as she placed water in the vase.

"Of course." He growled

She had to stop herself from laughing when she heard him. He never did like it when she started dating boys. He hated it more when she started date guys that were a few years older than her. The oldest that she had ever dated were in their 20's. Hannibal believed that she dated older guys because she was raised by him, her grandfather and uncles. All of them were older and mature men and that's what she was attractive to.

Mischa placed the vase in her room and headed back down as it was time to leave for school. Hannibal dropped her off and she hurried to her locker to get the text books that she needs. School started off as normal till her third period; Gothic Literature class.

"This is strange Miss. Jaybird is never late." Mischa muttered to Kat.

"I know. Does this mean we get to leave early?" Kat asked

Mischa giggled till the principle came in.

"Students, I'm afraid that I have some terrible news. Miss Jaybird was in a tragic accident last weekend." He said "Sadly she is no longer with us. But we were able to get a replacement just in time. Please welcome your new teacher Ms. Laura Turner."

A woman that looked to be in her late 30's walked in the room. She had blonde hair that was in a bun. If you look carefully it was curly. She had green emerald eyes, light tan skin, looked to be 5'7 and was fit. The woman wore a black and red power suit with pants and black heels. She looked a little too professional for being a high school teacher.

"She'll be teaching here during the day as she teaches courses at the university at night." The Principle said and looked at the Laura with a blush. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Mischa and Kat had to bit back a laugh as they notice that the new teacher gave him a fake smile. The woman placed her stuff on her new desk and looked at the class with a kind smile.

"Hello class, I'm Laura Turner and I'll be your new teacher." She said

She looked around the class but she was mostly looking at a certain student. Mischa looked at the so called new teacher and couldn't help but thought that she looked familiar somehow. Unknown to the young Lector girl the woman was her mother, Elizabeth Lockheart. Alive, dyed her hair and had plastic surgery to have a new identity. Seeing how much time she has lost she had to be near their daughter and this was the only way she could. Let's just say that she was the one that cut the brakes of Miss. Jaybird car. What can she say; a mother would do anything to be with and protect their child. Hannibal was very mad when he found out that she was back and wasn't leaving this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **Last week…**_

 _After leaving him so many messages he finally met her at their favorite Jazz bar. He was waiting at their usual booth while having wine and he that's when he smelled a familiar scent of Daffodil's. He looked up from his drink and surprise to see how different Elizabeth looked._

" _Hello Hannibal." Elizabeth smiled and sat down next to him._

" _Hello Elizabeth or is it something else?" He asked_

" _Laura Turner, for now." She said_

" _Elizabeth, this is not going to change anything. We had an agreement." He said firmly_

" _And I have regretted it every day Hannibal. You knew why I had to leave. I was so afraid that she was going lose control again." She said "I had to protect her from her."_

 _Hannibal knew what she was talking about. Elizabeth has multiples personality disorder; thanks to her abusive mother when she was young._

" _What makes you think that you can control her now?" He asked_

" _Father gave me a number of someone that could help me." She smiled "We can start over."_

 _She tried to place a hand on his but he moved it away._

" _You may look different Elizabeth but this doesn't change anything." He said "Mischa doesn't need you in her life anymore. You missed your chance."_

 _He paid for his drink and got up to leave._

" _You should leave Elizabeth." He said_

" _I'm not going anywhere this time Hannibal." She said as she got out of the booth._

 _Hannibal stopped looked over towards her with narrow eyes._

" _I'm not leaving this time." She said a firm tone._

 _With that said he left without saying another word._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

School was over and the girls were all heading towards Jennifer's car until Mischa notice Godfrey at the lot; leaning against a motorcycle.

"I'll see you guys later." She said the girls.

Her friends looked at her in confused and were shocked when they saw her walking over towards a very hot man.

"Hello Godfrey." Mischa smiled

"Hello my lovely little red. Did you get my flowers?" He smiled

"Yes they were lovely." She said

"Not as lovely as you." He said

"Still a flirt I see. I told you only those that are my boyfriend can call me that." She said

"Still playing hard to get, I see." He smirked

"I thought you enjoy a good hunt." She said

"I can't hunt something that's already mine." He said

She cross her arms and gave him an amused look.

"Who says that I'm yours?" She asked

He lean forward and brush some hair behind her ear.

"I do." He smiled

"And if I was already seeing someone else?" She asked

"I'd kill him." He said with a dark smirked

She looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying.

"What are you doing here, Godfrey?" She asked

"I want to give my lovely a ride." He said as he mounted on his bike and then looked at her as he held out his hand. "My lady?"

Mischa looked at it for a while. She knew that if she went with him he could either be another Author or a new lover. Making up her mind she decided to take a chance and hopped on the back of his motorcycle. He gave her his extra helmet and drove off. When they drove off Elizabeth watch them from afar and smiled a little. It was clear to her that Mischa really did take after her. At her age she was always a sucker for bad boys.

"Hanni is not going to be happy about this." She muttered to herself and entered her Lexus

Godfrey took Mischa out into the woods. Told her that he a perfect first date for them.

"You better not be trying to kill me out here." She said when she got off his bike.

"Never dream of it." He said as he got off after her and grabbed a basket out of the storage compartment. "I'm not much of a social person. I just want us to be alone together. Just the two of us."

"Aren't you a romantic." She smirked "What's in the basket?"

"You'll see. Come, my love." He said, offering his hand to her again.

She took it and then he looped her arm in his. He smiled at her and led her down the small path. It wasn't long till they came across a meadow that had wild flowers. There were even butterflies flying around making the place a little more romantic.

"This is a beautiful spot." She said

"I found this place two weeks ago and thought this place would be the perfect place for our first date." He said as he took out a picnic blanket and set everything up.

"Okay, I'll give you points for being a romantic." She said as she sat down

"Thank you." He said

"So tell me the truth. Do you do this for every girl you date?" She asked

He handed her glass bottle of coke cola since she was underage still.

"Not really. In truth I normally kidnap them and lock them away in my underground chamber." He said

He wasn't going to hide anything from her. If she is like him he wanted to tell her the truth and see how she reacts. She looked into his eye and watched his facial expression and knew that he wasn't lying.

"I tried to help them evolve into someone like me. Make them see that we have something special. I started off after college. I was tired of being alone. I thought that if I found a girl that I'm attractive to I could help them change. It turned out to be more difficult than I thought. They just…didn't get what I was trying to do for them." He explained "I taught them how to survive and how to kill. I was trying to open their minds. Make them accept themselves and me. But they didn't understand. Eventually, they had to go."

Just like her he watched her expression carefully. He had to admit that he was surprised on how calm she was.

"Were you going to do the same to me when we met?" She asked

"At first, yes. That was until I knew you were different as well. It was your eyes." He said "When you looked at that body; I saw excitement and an awe look in them. Kills thrills you. You see it as art and I admire that. That's why I knew that had to approach you in a different way." He took her hand into his. "After all this time I finally found someone that's like me and I won't let you go."

"You don't know how different I am, Godfrey." She said "You might not like it."

"Try me." He smirked "After our meal I have something plan for us."

When they had finished he packed everything up and lead her deeper into the woods. As they got further he moved a few bushes out of the way and opened a door to an underground hunting space. He went inside and when he climbed back out he was dragging a tied up man that she remembered a few weeks ago. The guy rudely bumped into her while she still had her cast on and made her fall. Hannibal would have killed the man then and there but there were far too many witnesses. Godfrey shoved the man to ground and shut the underground door before placing the bushes back.

"I believe this man owes you an apology." Godfrey glared at the man.

The man was muffling screams at them to let him go and started cussing at them off. Mischa just kicked the man in the face.

"Hold him down as I cut out his tongue." She said

She took out her hidden blade from her boot and Godfrey wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her back.

"Easy love, let's have some fun with him first." He whispered in her ear.

"What kind of fun?" She asked with an innocent look.

He loves it when she act likes this; so innocent and pure looking but the truth is that she's a lethal vixen.

"Who's the better hunter?" He said with dark smile; showing off his fangs.

That gleam in her eye returned and she gave him a sinister smile as well.

"Are you sure you want to do that? After all I never miss my mark." She said

"And neither do I." He smirked

Godfrey let her go so he could take out his hidden blade and cut zip-ties on the mans' hands and legs. Then he kicked the man in gut to wake him up. The man groan from the pain and crawled away from them when he saw the blades in their hands.

"You have heard of the most dangerous game. But unlike the book we're only going to give you a five minute head start?" Godfrey said

The man got up and started running into the woods. While they were waiting Mischa started humming a song.

"What are you singing my lovely?" Godfrey asked

"It's something that my mother used to sing during her hunts. My father said that her voice was so sweet and deadly at the same time that her victims would fear her as she spoke words of death." She said "It brought great fear in them. He said that I have the same voice so I like to do the same. It makes me feel closer to her."

When time was up Mischa started to sing as they went hunting.

" **Oh Death,**

 **Oh Death,**

 **Oh Death,**

 **Won't you spare me over till another year."**

Her voice was heard throughout the woods and reached the mans' ear. He got more frighten when he heard her words.

" **But what is this, that I can't see**

 **With ice cold hands taking hold of me."**

Godfrey just smiled as they continued hunting him down. Her voice was so sweet and deadly that it sends shivers down his spine.

" **When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,**

 **Who will have mercy on your soul?**

 **Oh Death,**

 **Oh Death,**

 **Oh Death,"**

The man continued on running till he tripped over something and ended up twisting his ankle. He crawled a little on the ground and tried to get up. When he was able to get up he hobbled away as much as he could.

" **No wealth, no ruins, no silver, no gold.**

 **Nothing satisfies me but your soul.**

 **Oh Death,**

 **Well I am Death, none can excel,**

 **I'll open the door to heaven or hell.**

 **Oh Death,**

 **Oh Death,"**

Mischa saw the man in sight and she tightened her grip on her blade. She reached her arm back and threw her arm forward with all her strength. The blade ended up hitting the man straight into the mans' spine. Godfrey was impressed by her aim. The man quickly fell to the ground and the two walked over towards him.

" **My name is Death and the end is here."**

Mischa looked over at Godfrey with a smirk.

"Looks like I win." She said

"I bow to the queen, my lovely." He smiled and kneeled to her as he kissed her hand. "My queen."

"Flatter." She blush

"I only speak the truth." He winked

She smiled at him and went over to the man to take the blade out from his spine and kicked him to make him roll on his back.

"You said that death fascinate me. That it's art to me." She said and looked at Godfrey. "Would you like to see my art?"

Godfrey was turned on by her comment. Then she started slicing the man up while he was still alive. The way that she carved and sliced the man up with such ease and confident; it was enough to get Godfrey hard. When she stood up to look at her work she was picked up by him and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the side of a tree and he began dry humping her. She moaned when she felt his hard length against her. He started kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her shirt down from her shoulders and started biting down.

Getting turn on herself she started to do the same. They both bit down harder and sucking on their skins. Godfrey groaned and growled before he pulled back; breathing heavily in her ear. When she pulled back and looked at him. Then she noticed that both of them were dripping blood from their mouths. He grabbed ahold of her face and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"At long last…I found you." He whispered as he smiled against her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

"I don't understand why you're covering them up." Godfrey said

He rolled his eyes as he lean against his motorcycle while Mischa was trying to figure out a way to hide the love bite marks on her neck. She knew that he wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him but she knew that her father was going to flip out about it. Not to mention that he's gonna flip out more when he finds out about his age. She knew that she has to tell him now or else it would upset him more the longer she waits. To him lying is rude and he has raised her to never be rude. So she decided to put on some cover-up make up and a scarf.

"I already told you, Godfrey. My dad is going to put you in the grave and me on lock down if he ever saw this." Mischa said as she looked at her work in her makeup mirror.

"I'd like to see him try. It's not like he can stop me from getting to you my lovely." He said and moved her face towards him. "You're mine and no one can change that. Not even your father. I'll do anything to keep you with me. Even if that means that I have…"

"If you say kill my father, Godfrey, you're about to step on very dangerous line. I understand that you want me but if you try to be controlling like Author was then shit is about to go down." She said with serious dark tone. "I didn't let him control my life and there's no way in hell that I will let you either. Now understand this, I'll respect your rules as long as you respect mine. One of the most important rule is that my father and other family members are to never be harm. They mean the world to me and I need you to respect that. Can you?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before looking away.

"Godfrey, how are we supposed to have a relationship if we can't comprise? I can see that you normally take what you want and if anyone that tries to stop you they end up dead." She said "But my family means everything to me. And you're starting to become someone important to me too. It'll be hard but I would like for you two to try and get along and don't kill each other. Beside you are dating his only daughter and baby girl. You're pretty much a cradle robber."

He chuckled a little at the last part.

"Are you telling me that you're a virgin, my lovely?" He asked, wagging his brow up and down.

"Not when I was dating Jacob." She smirked when he growled at the name. "Now do you agree? Can you comprise for me?"

Godfrey took a deep breath and sigh again. He wasn't use to this but he didn't want to lose Mischa. He actually did want to work it out with her and try to have some-what a normal relationship with her. So making his decision he took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I'll try to be understanding, my lovely." He said "But if your dad comes at me I will fight back. And I will not hold back."

Her phone ringed in a text message and she looked at it.

"Neither would my dad so I'm hoping you're wearing a bullet proof vest under your shirt cause we need to meet him now." She muttered as looked at her phone.

Someone had ratted her out to her dad and he had text her come straight home with Godfrey. So they hopped on his bike and headed to her house. When they parked in the lot the front door open and Hannibal looked at them. He narrowed his eyes at Godfrey.

"You two in the living room now." He command, turning to the house.

Godfrey could tell that Mischa was nervous as she squeezed his hand when they enter the house. He made sure to check his surroundings as he entered inside. When they entered the living room Hannibal sat in one of the armchairs as he stared them down sharply with his amber maroon eyes.

"You're lucky that I didn't call the cops. She is still 17 years old." Hannibal said

"Dad I…" Mischa said

"Mischa." He silenced her.

The moment he looked at her with those eyes she knew to keep her mouth shut till he was finished.

"Your grandfather and I aren't very happy with your decision in dating someone that's twice your age." Hannibal said and glared at Godfrey. "Especially when we found out about his past ex's."

Godfrey held himself back from tensing at the mention of ex's. When Hannibal was looking at him with his devil eyes he actually felt something that he has never felt before.

Fear.

It was an emotion that he wasn't use to and he didn't like it. Hannibal stood up and picked a folder that was on the table handed it to Mischa.

"I believe their names were Emma and Betty, if I'm correct." Hannibal said

Mischa opened the folder and looked the pictures and files. She remembered hearing the news about Emma Ward. She is a rich heiress that was held captive for over six months till she finally escaped from her capture. Betty on the hand was just another girl that had gone missing four months before Emma. She was found dead in an out of business gas station with her throat deeply cut; not too far away from where Emma was found.

"Daddy, can you leave us alone for a few minutes please?" She asked

He looked at Godfrey with another hard glare before nodding at his daughter and went to the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me that you had two girls at the same time?" Mischa said and looked at Godfrey with a dark look. "And you left one of them alive."

"Mischa I…" Godfrey started but was cut off.

"If you ever double time me I'll gut you where you stand. And also, you letting this girl Emma live, tells me that you have some feelings toward her." She said

"Not anymore. She doesn't mean anything to me." Godfrey said "What we have, my lovely, is more than what I felt towards her. You accept me for who and what I am. She didn't."

"Then why is she alive still if that' true?" She asked "If you truly do care about me like you say you do you would have gotten rid of her. Just giving you a warning I do have a deadly jealous side. I don't know where I get it from but I do have it."

Oh Hannibal knows where she gets it from. It was from her mother. She had a very deadly jealous side. If any women ever glanced at Hannibal's way or tries to flirt with him they either end up in the morgue or were never seen again.

"Not to mention that she knows who you are. What if she talks?" Mischa said, crossing her arms.

"I never believed that she would. Please my lovely, let me explain my actions. Yes I had two girls but near of them accepted me. I came across Betty one night and I wanted her. She cried and begged me to let her go like all the rest of them did. It wasn't long till she fell in love with me and in time I started to care for her deeply. I thought she was the one but when I took her out on hunts she couldn't take it." Godfrey explained "She kept asking me to be normal; wanting me to stop what I was doing. That's when I realized she didn't accept me at all. I still cared about her so I kept her with me still. But I wanted more than that so I kept looking and I that's when I came across Emma. She took in everything that I taught her but wouldn't fall in love with me. Which I admired and was annoyed at the same time."

He stopped when he saw the dark glare she was giving him and knew she was getting jealous how he cared and admired the girls.

"Mischa, my lovely, they weren't as beautiful and as perfect as you." He said caressing her cheek.

"Nice save but this story better be leading somewhere or else I'm gonna bash your head against the coffee table." She threatened

"Do you know how turn on I am right now with that threat?" He smirked and whispered

"Do you want my father to kill you were you stand?" She said "Now start talking."

"After Emma's escape we had to move because of the evidence she left behind. Then Betty and I got captured by these so called criminals." He continued and rolled his eyes when meant the criminals. "Betty ended up taking her life. Yes I was upset about losing her and took my anger out on those criminals one by one. When I finally got Emma back she tried to kill me twice; even when I was trying to save her from them. I knew we had something special between us so I took out the tracker that I place in her and let her go. For a few months I thought she would come back to me but she never did. But during the wait I started to stop caring for her. Then I went to that park next to the museum I heard your angelic voice and saw you on that bench, my lovely. I fell for you the moment I saw you. I knew that I had to have you. I haven't thought about her since then."

Mischa still gave him an unsure look so he ended up pulling her towards him and started kissing her shoulder as he started whispering sweet words in her ear; making her smile. She started to smile a little as he continued till she quickly pushed him away. Just in time too as a knife was aimed straight at Godfrey head and it ended up hitting the wall. The two looked over at the hall and saw Hannibal standing there glaring at Godfrey.

"Hands to yourself." Hannibal said

Godfrey took out his hidden blade and was about to strike back till Mischa stopped him.

"Okay you two that's enough. No more trying to kill each other." She said

"He started it." Godfrey muttered as he placed his blade back in place.

"Daddy, please give Godfrey a chance." She said to Hannibal

"You still want to be with him after what you learn about his past ex's." Hannibal glared "And you know how your grandfather is about witnesses."

Mischa looked that photo of Emma and a sinister smile formed on her face.

"Christmas is coming soon. Why don't we invite her to the family dinner?" She said and looked at her father. "I'm sure the family will love to have her for dinner. Don't you think father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(*)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the next few days at school Mischa's friends were all over her; asking questions about who Godfrey was. Not to mention that some of the other girls at school were jealous of her because of how hot he was. Britany Collen was one of them and hasn't stop glaring at Mischa since. One day when he was picking her up Britany tried to flirt with him but he just ignored her and told her to leave them alone. Expect she didn't get the point and kept on trying till Godfrey threatened her to back off.

"I can't believe he rather be with that cunt than with me." Britany gritted as she watched Mischa ride off with Godfrey on his bike.

"Why do you always want the guys that Mischa dates?" Her friend Maddie asked

"To prove that I am better and hotter than that bitch. I'm sick of everyone thinking that Mischa Lector is so perfect." Britany glared

Maddie and her other friend Jasmine looked at each other with a worried and annoyance. They were tired of Britany's one side rivalry towards Mischa. She and her friends are the only ones that weren't afraid of standing up to Britany but the only true reason why Britany hated Mischa was because of Marc's obsession with her.

The worried side is because when Britany gets this way she always try to frame Mischa for the "accidents" that happened to her. There have been times when she calmed that Mischa had pushed her down the stairs, tried to drown her in the pool or tried to kill her. Everyone knew that she was lying since there have been proof and witnesses that Mischa or her friends weren't anywhere near the scenes she was at.

"I believe it's time for little miss perfect to get what she deserve." Britany said with a dark smirked "Let's see how perfect people will think of her when she screws with some of the football team."

"Britany that's you." Maddie said

"Yeah, Mischa is not the type to do that. And no one will believe that rumor." Jasmine said

"Oh it won't be a rumor." Britany said as she took out her phone. "All I have to do is call in on my favors."

"Britany, you're not actually thinking of them…gang raping her." Jasmine gasped "Britany that's way out of line."

Britany and her other friend Cece looked at her with a glare and walked over towards her.

"Or what Jasmine, are you going to tell on me." Britany hissed "Because if you do we'll just say that it was your idea. Right girls?"

"Right." Cece smirked

Maddie looked down and just nodded.

"Now I'm gonna ask again, Jasmine. Are you going to rat on us?" Britany glared

Jasmine looked down and shook her head.

"Good, let's get going girls." Britany said

When they left none of them notice a shadowy figure that was behind the wall. Walking out of the shadows was Elizabeth herself with her arms cross and a hateful glare.

"You mess with my cub you little bitch you mess with mama lion." She whispered before disappearing.

The next day Mischa knew that Britany and her little crew were up to something and kept her guard up. Right now she was in the girls' locker room getting dress after she finished swimming practice. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and was about to leave till she saw Britany and Cece Crocket.

"Britany what a surprise, this isn't the boys' locker room." Mischa mocked

"Shut it Lector. Now listen here, you're going to stop seeing that hot man right now cause he's gonna be all mine." Britany glared

Mischa couldn't help but laughed.

"Wow, your truly are a slut. Did you seriously think that would work. When have I ever listened to you." She said "And you brought you other slut friend as back up when I can take you both down with ease. Nice try."

"Who said that we came alone?" Cece sneered

"Boys!" Britany called out

When she called out no one came. Mischa rolled her eyes as she should have known that they're too much of a whimp to fight their own battles. Britany called out again but no one came. It wasn't till a sound of heels clicking against the floor and heading their way that caught their attention. Coming in the room was Laura Turner (Elizabeth) and hands were bloody while holding a knife.

"Your little boy squad won't be coming." Elizabeth said while twirling the blade around. "They had a little accident."

"Miss Turner, what are you doing here?" Britany asked

When both girls saw the knife in her hand they both started to shake.

"Oh I'm just here get rid of a few vermin that mess with the wrong girl." Elizabeth said and looked at Mischa. "Ms. Lector would you like to help me with them."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own…**

Before any words could be said Britany tried to make a run for it. With quick speed Mischa went after her and bashed the cheerleader's head against one of the walls. She hit the floor and was knocked out completely. Cece was about to leave too but Elizabeth quickly knocked her out as well.

"She really doesn't have any brains, does she?" Elizabeth asked

"Not really. No." Mischa said "So…I have to ask…why did you help me out?"

Outside at the parking lot Godfrey was at the school waiting for Mischa to come out from practice. He felt a little tease as he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. Not wanting to wait in the car any longer he got out of the car and walked to the girl locker room. When he got there he saw bodies of six dead school boys on the ground. It didn't look like his lovely's work so he quickly went inside. That was until one of the boys' that was still alive reached out to him and begged Godfrey to help him. Godfrey just ignored him and continued on inside.

"I overheard these girls plot against you…I wanted to help." He heard Elizabeth said

"Why though?" Mischa asked

"Because…I guess you could say that…we're family." Elizabeth said

Mischa gave her an uncertain look as she didn't believe her. She knew everyone in her family and she didn't know who she was. Godfrey saw this and decided to show himself in order to protect her.

"You may want to try again…because my lovely doesn't believe a word you say." He said

Elizabeth just stared at him with broadness in her eyes. Not really seeing him as a threat.

"I speak the truth. But we don't have time right now. Let's get these in the car before someone else sees the rapist boys outside." Elizabeth said

"Rapist?" Godfrey growled

"Yeah, Britany was going to have them rape me apparently." Mischa said

After that said the girls were able to get the two cheerleaders in the trunk of Elizabeth's car while Godfrey grab ahold of the boy that was still alive and placed him in his car. He was going to make that boy begged for death after what he was going to do with him.

"Should we really trust her?" He asked as he and Mischa were in his car.

"We are driving to grandpa's farm with three live bodies that we're gonna torture and kill. So her saying that she is part of our family I believe she telling the truth but…no one has ever talked about her before." Mischa said "Grandfather should know her though."

"Are you okay though?" He asked "After learning what would have happen if she or I didn't come."

"In truth I really don't know. I knew that Britany wouldn't have the guts to do anything by herself so I wasn't surprised that she brought them in this." She explained before taking out her hidden blade. "And I highly doubt that they were as skilled as me in fighting or know where the most fetal areas in the body are."

Godfrey glanced at her with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better my lovely little red, you're sinful with pride." He said

"Takes one to know one." She smirked

"I guess I do see myself as pride. But also as wrath and greed." He said with a smug smirk. "I take matters into my own hands and seek vengeance to those that cross me." Then he took her hand into his before kissing it. "And when I see something I like I take it and keep it all to myself."

"Do you see more than just my pride in me?" She asked

"Well wrath of course. And a bit of lust." He said; wagging his brow up and down.

She laughed a little and playfully slapped his arm.

"Okay when we get to my grandfather's farm no suggestions like that. You think my father was bad just wait and see my grandfather." She said "He very old fashion."

They made it to the farm and a few came by to grab Britany and Cece. They were going to take the boy but Godfrey told them that he was going to take care of him. The men took the two to the underground lair while Elizabeth, Mischa and Godfrey headed to her grandfathers' office.

"Mischa, la mia piccola rosa. Wonderful to see you again." He said **(My little rose)**

"You too, Nonno." Mischa smiled and hugged her grandfather. "Nonno, this is Godfrey…my boyfriend." **(Grandpa)**

"Oh yes, Godfrey. A pleasure to meet in person. Hector Lockhart." Hector said and held out his hand to shake Godfrey's. "Always a pleasure to see Mischa's fidanzato before we making dinner plans in the near future." **(Boyfriend)**

He, Elizabeth and the guards in the room chuckled at his joke. Godfrey just smirked and fought back in tensing at his words.

"Nonno, you promised that you'll be nice." Mischa said

"This is me being nice." Hector said before taking a puff of his cigar.

"Well you know who I am. Then who is she?" Godfrey asked "She said she's family but my Mischa doesn't even know who she is."

Hector let out a puff of smoke and looked over at Elizabeth.

"You still have not told her." He stated

Elizabeth looked down in shame. She has been wanted to tell Mischa but she was worried how she would handle it.

"I'm not going to bail you out anymore, child. It's time for you to fix your problems." He said

Mischa looked at the two and wondered what was going on. Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked over to her daughter.

"Mischa, my name isn't Laura Turner. It's Elizabeth Lockhart." She said "I'm…your mother."

Mischa narrowed her eyes at her and backed away a little.

"My mother died after giving birth to me." Mischa said

"That's what your father and I had agreed to tell you." Elizabeth said "I know this is all shocking to you but…"

"I don't believe you. My dad would never lie to me." Mischa said

"Daddy." Elizabeth said to Hector

Hector was sitting back at his desk watching the scene.

"It is true Mischa. She is your mother." He said

Mischa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that her grandpa would never lie to her but hearing this was too much for her to handle. Her mother has been alive this whole time and just decided now to come to show herself. Many emotions were running through her but she was able keep a blank look.

"Godfrey, let's go." She said

"Mischa…" Elizabeth said

"Mischa sit down so she could explain herself before you judge her for her actions." Hector said

Mischa didn't want to listen but she knew that she had to as her grandfathers' word is law in his house. So she sat down with Godfrey sitting right next to her to comfort her. Elizabeth sat down in the chair across from them and started explaining her story. A part of Mischa understood why she left. From what she heard about her actual grandma she was a horrible being that should have died a long time ago. Another part of her felt betrayed as she just abandoned her and Hannibal. After she was done Mischa was still angry at her and still wanted to leave. Elizabeth wanted to stop her but Hector told her to let her go.

"Just give her time, Elizabeth. She needs to deal with this her own way." Hector said

.

.

.

At Godfrey's secret hideout Mischa was taking her anger out of the jock boy by dissecting him piece by piece as he was alive. Godfrey was gonna torture the boy first but could tell that she needed this more than him. He had to admit that he was getting turn on by everything she was doing. Then he noticed that her eyes were swelling up with tears as she grabbed a meat hammer and started bashing the young mans' face. She continued on smashing and smashing his face till Godfrey stopped her as there was nothing left on the face.

"It's obvious that you're very upset about what happen at the house." He said as he took the hammer from her. "Tell me."

"It's nothing…I just…" She said

"It's obvious that you need to let this out. It's not healthy to keep this all in." He said

He placed the hammer down on the tray and pulled her towards him.

"Come on, tell me what's bothering you." He said

"I hate it when my mask cracks like this." She muttered as she whipped her tears away from her eyes.

"Just shows that you're human, love. It's okay to show this side to me." He smiled as he caressed her face.

"Seventeen years. Seventeen years she ran off and left dad and me alone. Not once did she try to contact us. Not once. And now she decides to show up and acts like nothing has happened." She replied while trying not to cry. "It seems that my whole life everyone has lied to me because she decides to abandon us. How would feel if your parents did that to you?"

"If my father had abandoned me and my family I would be the happiest person in the world." He said "You have no idea how long I wanted to kill him."

"I forgot…you're type of man that lacks emotion." She smirked

"I don't lack emotions…I can choose to feel it if I want to." He said and kissed her head. "When I'm around you I feel different. I worry about you. I want to make you happy all time. I want to keep you safe. I will kill anyone that dares brings harm to you." He cupped her face and kissed her. "I never knew what love really feels like…but I'm starting to get a feeling that what we have is that."

"So you never felt this way towards Emma?" She asked

"Not even close." He smirked "You're never gonna to let that go are you?"

"Not until she's out of our life." She said

He chuckle a little as he kissed her head and held her close to him.

"I wish I knew what to say about your mother situation, I'm sorry. Only if you want, we could run away together. Get away from them all." He whispered

She lean her head against his chest with a smile on her face and rolled her eyes.

"Where would we go?" She asked

"Anywhere you want; Brazil, Italy, France, Spain or Tai-land. Somewhere we could lay on a beautiful sunny beach, having a few drinks, and seeing you in a red bikini." He said

"Something tells me that these would be private beaches cause you would kill every man that dares looks at me in that bikini." She said

"True." He smirked

He started kissing down her neck till the moment was over when her phone went off. She looked at it and saw that it was father calling her.

"I guess our moment together is ruin…again." He muttered as he went to get a beer from the mini fridge that he had in the room.

"No, I'm mad at him. He lied to me too." She said "And I don't like being lied to."

She pressed the dismissed button and turned towards him.

"After getting rid of the body can we go to your place?" She asked

"Of course, my lovely little red." He smiled "Anything that will make you happy again."

He placed his beer down and walked towards to table.

"So…wood chipper, furnace or place rocks in his stomach, bag him and then drown him?" He asked

"I always wanted to try a wood chipper." She smiled

"Wood chipper it is then." He smiled and pushed the table to the other side of the room.

.

.

.

Hannibal looked at his phone as he had tried calling Mischa for the third time. Hector called him and told him that Elizabeth told her who she was but not the whole truth yet. He knew that this would happen if she ever came back and now his little girl is mad at both of them.

"I told you that this would happen didn't I." He said and turn to look at Elizabeth.

"She needed to know." She said

"You should have let me told her." He said "Now she is not speaking to me and is off with that man, to who knows where."

"Even though she hates me right now she still acts like me. Do you remember how many times I ran off to you when I was angry at daddy?" She asked as she poured herself some wine.

"Too many times but I was a gentleman to you." He said

"Too much of a gentleman. And we have been watching this Godfrey and he too is a gentleman. If I didn't know any better it was like looking at a younger version of us." She said with a small smile.

Hannibal rolled his eyes at that. Though he would never admit she was right.

.

.

.

Godfrey and Mischa had just arrived at his house after coming from the grocery store. It was a beautiful two story house in the wooden area. Mischa had spent some time at his house and she loves every inch of the place. Godfrey was in the dining room preparing the table as he watched Mischa in the kitchen preparing dinner from the side. He loved it when she cooked. The cannibal part he didn't mind as he had tried it before but wasn't as good as she prepared her meat.

"Just a few more minutes and dinner will be ready." Mischa said

Godfrey couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He couldn't wait to have her as his. To come home and have her here; walking into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her while she cooked them dinner.

"What's on your mind, Godfrey?" Mischa asked as she set the food on the table.

"You and me. Just thinking about our future together." He smiled

He pulled out her chair so she could sit down and then he sat down across from.

"Food looks wonderful my lovely." He said

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy it." She smile

"It tastes amazing." He said when he took a bite of the meat. "So since today is Friday you can stay here for the weekend. If…you still want some time away from your family."

"Something tells that you would enjoy me moving in here with you right now." She smirked

"Maybe." He smirked as he took another bite. "Like I said love, I am a sin of Greed. And I want to keep you all to myself."

After thinking it over she decided to stay the night. They finished their food and clean the kitchen before sitting down in the living room and watch some T.V. As night was coming Mischa decided to take a shower in the master bedroom. Before she took a shower she decided to finally call her dad.

"Mischa, thank god that you called back. Do you any idea how worried I am right now? Where are you? Are you alright?" Hannibal asked

"I'm fine dad and I believe you know where I am." She said

"Where does he live? I'm gonna pick you up." He said

"I'm not coming home tonight dad. How could you not tell me that mom been alive this whole time?" She asked

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to think that she left because you weren't good enough for her to stay." He said

"I understand dad, but I hate the fact that you still lied to me. I need some time to cool down and think this through." She said

"You barely know this man." Hannibal glared "Come home and we'll discuss this."

"I'll call you tomorrow dad. Good night." She said

"Mischa…" He started but she hanged up.

Oh she knew that that she was going to be grounded for this but she didn't care right now. After the phone call she took a shower and when she was done she put on one of Godfrey's oversize shirts to sleep in. When she came out Godfrey was waiting by the bed for his turn.

"We could have saved water if I had joined you." He smirked as he got up.

"Nice try. You still don't see the goods till there's ring on the finger or until I'm eighteen." She smiled and then slapped him on the butt. "Beside I think you're going to need a cold shower."

"You have no idea, love." He groaned


End file.
